


That’s A New One

by angelboygabriel



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A little bit crack, Ambiguous Sexualities, Arthur and Baz can’t even take getting off seriously, Banter, Bi/Pan Solidarity, Discussion and Exploration of Sexuality, Everyone Loves Eliott, M/M, Pre S5 and S4, Second Base, Shenanigans, Teasing, Two Bros Chillin In A Hot Tub Five Feet Apart Because They’re Not Gay, Vacations, hot tub fun, le gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: The one where Arthur and Basile get their shit together, Lucas and Eliott need to get a room, and nobody’s heard of knocking OR privacy.
Relationships: Arthur Broussard/Basile Savary, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	That’s A New One

**Author's Note:**

> broussary warriors i am back again to supply you. keep doing god’s work.
> 
> the usual note- your feedback of any kind keeps me writing with a smile on my face because it means you took the time to read! thank you!

“Fuck, this was such a good idea,” Yann groans as he relaxes against the edge of the hot tub.

Lucas grins as his eyes fall shut and leans against Eliott. Arthur and Basile’s eyes linger on them, and Eliott pins them with an unreadable look.

“It really was,” Lucas murmurs happily, and laughter filters out from the cabin where the girls had already gone in for the night. Yann and the guys had wanted to admire the stars and the bubbling warmth of the hot tub for a while longer, so they lingered outside. It was strange, being on the cusp of their last year of lycèe.

The five of them lapse into comfortable silence until Arthur stretches fully out underwater so that his toes brush Basile’s ankles. “I wouldn’t mind having to stay here forever,” Arthur said with a smile, reaching up to adjust his glasses before remembering he has his contacts in. Eliott quirks a grin.

“Phantom glasses?” he asks, to which Arthur rolls his eyes.

“Don’t starfish have phantom limbs or something like that when a shark eats their legs until it grows back?” Basile asks, and Yann groans.

“Baz, what shark would eat a starfish?” he questions, and Basile crosses his arms over his chest.

“Well, I don’t know! Also, why is it that you all make fun of me for saying things and not Arthur or Lucas? They’re dumbfucks too.”

“Not as often as you, though,” Lucas shoots back and everyone cackles.

“Ah yes, and you see, Basile, Lucas and I also do not go around asking couples who tops and who bottoms, and we don’t ask ourselves, ‘Is it a good idea to masturbate with a crepe?’ Because it is a stupid idea,” Arthur tacks on, and Basile shoots him a betrayed look.

“Arthur, I thought we were best friends. I’ve seen you naked,” Basile says innocently, and then Lucas guffaws as he, Yann, and Eliott whip around to stare at him.

“He’s seen you _what_?” Yann demands with a huge grin, and Eliott starts laughing too.

“Wow, I knew you two were close, but not this close,” Eliott says with a smirk, and Arthur’s face burns.

“It’s not like that! We were going swimming, and he walked in on me changing!” Arthur sputters.

“It was very romantic,” Basile contributes helpfully, much to the boys’ delight. Yann starts making kissy noises while Lucas and Eliott dramatically hold each other and look into each other’s eyes.

“But Arthur, I find you so fucking hot with your glasses and your anime obsession,” Lucas says as he grabs Eliott’s face.

“Oh, but Basile, I find your curly hair and your questions of if masturbating with toothpaste will make my dick tingle so sexy too,” Eliott replies before they kiss obnoxiously and Yann laughs so hard that he starts tears well up.

“I hate you guys so fucking much!” Arthur groans.

“It’s only because we love you so much that we embarrass you,” Yann winks at him. Even Basile groans at that, and they share a smile.

“Anyways, Basile, how are things with Daphy? I know you said you guys have decided to not be exclusive yet,” Lucas asks, and then Basile launches into a tangent about societal expectations towards woman and the nuances of open dating and sex, sounding just like Yann. Arthur wants to listen, he really does, but he’s too busy stewing in his own jealousy. He shouldn’t be feeling _jealous_ that his best friend has a girl in his life, he shouldn’t, but it leaves him a little unsettled. 

They then delve into other topics of discussion, and Arthur studies the way that Basile’s hands fling water everywhere when he talks animatedly.

Eliott leans in towards Lucas’s ear and whispers something that makes him suck in a breath and try to school his expression as his hand curls tighter around Eliott’s bare shoulder. To his credit, Lucas waits a few minutes before he exaggerates a yawn and subtly elbows Eliott.

“Damn, I hate to be lame but I’m kind of tired. I think I’m gonna head in to bed,” Lucas says innocently before he stands up and shakes his hair out.

“Hey!” Basile squawks as he’s splattered with droplets, and Yann laughs.

“I’ll go with you,” Eliott says eagerly, following Lucas out.

Yann stands too, and Arthur frowns. “That’s not a terrible idea,” Yann replies and follows the two out. “You guys coming?” he asks Arthur and Basile, and Basile shakes his head.

“I’m gonna stick around a little longer,” Basile responds, eyes fixed on Arthur.

“Yeah, me too,” Arthur adds faintly before he looks back over at his friends. “I don’t want to see you ugly assholes anymore anyways,” he says, earning a laugh from the group.

Arthur knew his friends were attractive, of course- it was one thing to see the looks boys and girls sent their way. It was another to _be_ one of those boys, watching as Yann, Lucas, and Eliott towel themselves off with huge smiles and banter, water-dappled skin reflecting the starlight and living room light spilling onto the porch from the cabin. Arthur swallows hard, and Basile’s foot slides from his ankle to halfway up his calf.

“Whatcha looking at?” Basile asks with a sly smirk, and Arthur glares at him.

“Their asses,” Arthur shoots back sarcastically, but, well. It’s not a lie. Eliott shoots a wink over his shoulder as he follows Yann and Lucas back into the cabin.

“We are pretty sexy,” Lucas yells, and laughs when Eliott grabs his ass as the door shuts behind them.

“Do you think they’re hot?” Basile asks curiously once the three are safely inside, and Arthur’s jaw drops.

“Dude! Those are our friends you’re talking about!” he sputters, to which Basile just shrugs.

“What? It’s obvious that they’re all hot, I mean, just look at Eliott alone, _wow_ , man,” Basile replies.

Arthur is nearly stunned to silence. Nearly.

“Are you gay?” he blurts out, and _what the fuck_ , what type of asshole says that?

To his credit, Basile takes it in stride like he always does and smiles. “Well, I don’t know.” he says. “I’ve liked boys before. I know I definitely like girls. Absolutely. And the American exchange student who did not identify with a gender also- I would have had sex with them,” Basile adds bluntly.

“What about you?” Basile shoots back after a moment.

“Maybe,” Arthur admits, suddenly aware of how much hotter the water feels. “Sometimes, when I talk to Alexia about things, about sexuality, and she talks about being bi... I understand it. More than a normal understanding, you see.”

Basile smiles kindly at him. “My personal philosophy is that there are hot people in this world that I would happily have sex with if they consented,” he says and Arthur laughs.

“Oh yeah? Am I one of those hot people?” Arthur questions, and he means it like a joke, but air grows thick with the piercing smile Basile gives him.

“Oh yeah,” Basile replies, looking goofy and... something else.

Arthur rolls his eyes and splashes him. “Funny, dude,” he says, and Basile pretends to grab his pearls as he spits out a mouthful of water.

“Oh, so not only do you think I’m stupid, you think I’m a liar, too?” Basile asks with a shit-eating grin, and waits until Arthur’s mouth is open to defend himself before he splashes back to soak Arthur’s face. He barely manages to close his eyes in time to keep the water from going in his eyes, and then Arthur pushes himself off the ledge to get close enough for a really big wave.

They start to fling water at each other like five-year-olds, their laughter growing in volume as Basile wades forward and they start pushing each other too.

“You’re an evil man!” Basile shrieks as he avoids Arthur’s attempts to dunk him underwater, grabbing his biceps so that they’re both grappling and pushing at each other with determined looks on their faces.

“I am,” Arthur concedes, but then smiles. “However, I _don’t_ think you’re a stupid liar.”

Basile pauses their struggle and looks him in the eye. “What do you think I am?” he asks without letting go of Arthur, and the atmosphere suddenly changes.

Arthur stutters, unable to force the words out of his mouth.

“You’re... important to me,” he finally manages. “Like, really important. You’re my best friend. I always think about you,” he ends in a whisper.

There’s a long moment where they both stare at each other, unmoving.

“You think I’m important?” Basile asks, and Arthur wants to smack him. Of _course_ he’s important.

“How could I not think you’re important?” Arthur asks, and feels himself start to go tense and even hotter as they both slowly lean closer to each other.

“For the record, I think about you a lot too,” Basile replies. “I think about the way you scrunch your nose when you’re thinking and how you always order the sugary-est, most expensive drink from Starbucks when we go. I wonder what patterns you wear on your socks and if you’re awake at one am watching Star Wars with Eliott or watching Totoro by yourself. I think about the people you kiss, how you kiss them, and how it would feel to kiss you.”

Arthur moves before he’s fully aware of his own actions, pressing a kiss against Basile so hard that he can feel the press of teeth against his lips. Basile grabs his face while Arthur wraps his arms around them, chest-to-chest, and exhales hard before their mouths slip open and he’s suddenly filled with the taste of Basile and cheap beer and _Basile_.

Arthur expects Basile to kiss without finesse, but Basile presses close and licks into his mouth eagerly like he’s already planned every move. It does something to him, makes him pull back with a gasp before ducking back to his mouth as he feels himself start to get hard in his swim trunks. Kissing Basile is simultaneously sexy and comforting, as if this is only the natural next step for their relationship.

Arthur’s hands drop to Basile’s hips and Basile wheezes against his mouth.

Basile presses his hips forward tentatively, and Arthur reels backwards sharply as Basile swiftly backs off.

“Sorry, sorry, fuck,” he wheezes, and Arthur stares at him.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Arthur amends, reaching out for him from where he’d backed away. “I... I’ve never done, anything with a boy, I just...” he stammers, and Basile settles them lower in the water so it reaches their shoulders instead of their chests.

“I haven’t either, but it kinda felt right,” Basile replies, and Arthur feels a smile tug at his face.

“It felt good. New, but good,” Arthur adds as he draws Basile closer.

“Do you want to, uh...” Basile trails off and raises his hands from the water to make a crude rubbing gesture. Arthur raises his eyebrows.

“What the fuck is that?” Arthur asks of his poor signing.

“It’s clearly grinding!” Basile bursts out, face flushed.

Arthur grabs for his hips underwater and pulls them tight together again. “I don’t think it is,” Arthur replies, and Basile drapes his arms around his shoulders and kisses Arthur’s neck.

“How about you show me then, you rude whore,” Basile shoots back at him, and Arthur laughs before their legs slot together awkwardly under the warm, bubbling water. Basile is hard against his hip, which feels strange before they start to move against each other a little.

Arthur moans a little into the kiss that Basile fixes on his mouth, sliding backwards until he has to grab onto the ledge of the hot tub and Basile’s shoulder to keep from going completely under.

They both start to pant a bit as Basile’s head plunks against Arthur’s shoulder and they just focus on grinding against each other, intensified by the water smoothing out all their movements. A tight feeling starts to curl in Arthur’s stomach, and he tangles a hand in Basile’s hair.

“Fuck, if we keep doing this, I might...” Arthur trails off before Basile kisses him once more and he pushes back fiercely.

“It’s not very hygienic to have sex in a hot tub,” Basile says abruptly to Arthur when they break apart, and Arthur just has to roll his eyes.

“Ok, well, maybe you should have thought of that before we started rubbing off on each other out here where a- I don’t know, a bear- or worse, our friends, could come out and see us.”

“Well, maybe you should have thought about not being so sexy in a hot tub with me,” Basile sputters indignantly.

“Thank you,” Arthur says coyly, smirking at the rapid shift in Basile’s expression as he pulls on the drawstring to Basile’s swim trunks.

Basile mimics his motions, and Arthur fights back to urge to push forward against the palm of Basile’s hand as it slides down over him, head falling backwards.

Then, several things happen at once.

The first is that there’s a high pitched shriek from the cabin, before all the lights are coming on. The second is that Arthur and Basile nearly down themselves in an attempt to scatter apart from each other as the porch door flies open and Alexia runs out, Daphné behind her.

“My eyes!” Daphné screams, and she’s nearly drowned out by Alexia’s loud laughter. Arthur and Basile share a confused, horrified look before the girls suddenly notice them.

“Oh! What are you guys doing out here?” Alexia asks, and they say nothing.

“Why are you screaming?” Basile asks instead, and Daphné looks furiously over at him.

“I thought it was the bathroom! But it was not! I think Eliott and Lucas are good looking, yes, and they are my friends, yes, but there are some things I just never want to see my friends doing!” she wails, which sends Alexia into another fit of laughter and Arthur thinks he’s got a bit of an idea of where this is going.

“Did you- oh, putain- did you know-“ Alexia giggles, and eventually has to sit down to catch her breath. Daphné just stands miserably.

“Daphy accidentally walked in on Eliott and Lucas, um, you know, and it was so fucking funny because then they panicked and tried to cover themselves up but Eliott was all tied up, and oh my _god_ everyone’s faces,” Alexia laughs.

“It’s not funny!” Daphné says.

“Well, at least _we_ weren’t having sex in the hot tub or something,” Basile laughs nervously, and Arthur shoots a glare at him as Alexia tilts her head in confusion.

“Why would you say that?” she asks, and Arthur shrugs.

“I don’t know, he’s a little weird, right? We would never have sex _here_ ,” Arthur adds, and great fucking save there, Broussard. He feels himself start to blush, and then Alexia looks between them.

“Oh my God, you two were totally about to fuck too!” Daphné suddenly exclaims, and Arthur gapes at the fact that out of all the odd situations their friend group has been found in, this is one that Daphné is perceptive of.

“Oh my god! They totally were!” Alexia gasps, and the girls start laughing their asses off.

“No!” Arthur and Basile yell at the same time, to no affect.

“I hate everyone,” Arthur groans, looking up at the sky for some sort of reprieve that never comes.

“Even me?” Basile asks in a hurt tone, and Arthur splashes more water at him.

“Clearly not you, Basile! I just had your tongue down my throat a minute ago!” he snaps, and he looks relieved while the girls laugh even harder.

“I knew it!” Alexia cheers, and Arthur puts his face in his hands. He is never gonna go on vacation with his friends again.

He is _also_ going to figure out if it’s Daphné or Lucas and Eliott he needs to strangle for disrupting them. But that would come later.

A wicked smile comes across Daphné’s face as she quickly snatches up Basile and Arthur’s towels, throwing one at Alexia who catches it and shrieks as they run off before the boys can reach them.

“DAPHNÉ!” Arthur and Basile both scream at the same time, and the porch door slams behind them.

And then it slams back open to reveal Yann.

“So I heard you two were about to have sex?” he asks, and this time Arthur really does scream in frustration.


End file.
